Some time alone
by Blackghostflower016
Summary: Esther X Eon story....just Fluff! i couldnt think of a name


**Konichiwa :) im a little dumb with TB cuz i havent watched it for a while and havent watched to many episodes...but im starting to watch them again, and will hopefully be able to make a great story :) oh and its in esthers POV and its all fluff ONESHOT FLUFF lol**

**_Chapter I._**

I have only known him for a short amount of time...why do I care so much for him?

"Exellency...are you okay?" "Hai Esther." he nodded at my question. I had been asking him that question to him for a while. I wonder wether it bothered him..

"Does it bother you when I ask you so many questions?" I asked out of the blue. "A little bit Esther." he smiled at me. What a pretty smile...

_Stop it Esther!_ I told myself mentaly.

I looked down at him; he had closed his eyes...understandable since the sun was coming up. He was probably going to sleep.

I fell asleep there.

--

When I woke up, I thought I out to make him something to eat, so I got up and unlocked our hands softly, as to not wake him up, and headed toward the kitchen.

Why do I feel the need to do all this for him? He is a methusalan after all...and I a Terran...why do I have these feelings around him...and what exactly _are_ these feelings?

I disreguarded all of it and made him some pancakes and poured a glass of milk. Afterwhich, I put it on a tray and went back up to the room to wait for his Exellency to wake up.

--

It turns out that I fell asleep on the chair next to him while I was waiting for him to wake up. "Esther...Esther..." he shook me, waking me up. I awoke to find the young Earl of Memphis only a few inches away from my face.

"Esther..." he rubbed his eye out of drousiness. "Hai Exellency?" I asked, a little startled at how close we were. "I'm a little hungry."

"Oh! I almost forgot, I made you breakfast!" I reached for the tray and pushed it up to him, smiling. "Oh, arigato." he said, taking it and starting to eat. "I hope you didn't go through much trouble preparing it Esther." he smiled with crumbs of pancake (lol) on his face. "I didn't." I reassured him politely.

After he ate, he wanted to go for a walk. "No your exellency. Remember what happened?" I pointed at his shoulder, "You shouldn't be going **anywhere** and I won't be the one to let you." "I don't care Esther! I wanna go! And quit calling me exellency...just call me Eon..." oh kami...he may be the Earl of Memphis, but he sure knows how to act like a kid! --insert mad face here--

"Eon...please...it's not safe. Please understand." I reasoned with him. His eyes had an emotion i'd never seen on a vampire for a second and then went back to normal.

"Okay...i'll stay..." he gave up and sat down on the bed.

"Arigatou gozaimasu..." I hesitated a bit..

We sat in silence for a while...until he decided to say something.

"Hey Esther...does it bother you to be near me? You know cause im a methuselah?" He asked, a hint of wonder about his tone. "W-well...not really..." His question caught me off guard. "I-I'm comfortable around you..." I said, truthfully. I really did feel good whe i was with his Exellency.

He sighed, pulling me out of my own thoughts and bringing me back to the little room we were in. "Esther...I feel really good when i'm with you. It feels like you really do care..." he trailed off, deep in thought.

Unconsiously, he crossed the room and came over to me. "E-ex--" "I told you its **Eon**." He lifted my chin with his finger. "E-eon?" I asked, there were butterflies in my stomach.

He bent towards me, his lips brushing against mine softly but passionately. I automatically blushed...i'd never been kissed before by anybody...

He was blushing too, i saw the red tint on his cheeks. He had his eyes closed and I closed mine as well, not sure what to do.

He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist, and then he suddenly let go and pulled away to sit back down on his bed.

"I think i love you." he mouthed quickly. I blushed and before i could answer, Father Able

walked into the room. Probably why Eon pulled away so quickly...

* * *

**Hope you liked it..just some fluff i pulled together. i dont think its anything special. lol plz review **


End file.
